


Stop and Feel the Rain

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Ashivia Prompts [11]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher and Olivia get caught in a storm.





	Stop and Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts)

Thunder cracks overhead and Asher winces. He’s never been a fan of storms. Something about them always makes him uneasy. So he’s definitely not looking forward to driving into one. Olivia though, looks excitedly out the window. Her face is pressed to the glass as she watches as the rain starts to pour down around them.

Asher grips the steering wheel tighter and slows down. Luckily the road is mostly empty at this time of night so he doesn’t have to worry about anyone getting annoyed and riding his ass.

“Pull over!” Olivia shouts suddenly. 

She startles Asher so bad, he actually does slam on the breaks. He looks over at her, “What’s wrong?”

She smiles over at him, “It’s raining.”

“I can see that,” Asher says.

“And it hasn’t rained in a long time, Ash. I just want to feel it.”

She jumps out of the car before he can say anything else. Asher watches as she holds her arms out and spins around in the rain, with her head thrown back. Asher looks down at his dry clothes, and then back at Olivia, before sighing and opening his door.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Olivia grins over at him, “It feels good, doesn’t it? It’s washing everything away, and when it’s done things will grow and it’ll be a fresh start.”

“Is that what you want?” Asher asks her, stepping closer to her. “A fresh start?”

“It is,” Olivia says, looking at him intently. “We could all use a fresh start, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Asher agrees. “I do.”

She holds out her hand and he takes it, letting her pull him closer. She brings his arms to her waist, before wrapping her own around his neck. Then she starts swaying. He smiles and lets her lead him in a slow dance.

“I wish we could always have moments like this,” Olivia says, her voice quiet. “Just us together, in the quiet, not having to worry about anything else.”

“Yeah,” Asher says, smiling down at her. “This is nice.”

“Even though you hate the rain?”

“I don’t hate the rain,” Asher says. When she raises an eyebrow, he laughs. “I don’t! I just don’t like storms.”

“Well no storm is going to get you tonight,” Olivia tells him. “I won’t let it.”

“You’re going to fight off a storm for me?”

“If I have to,” Olivia says. “You’d do the same for me.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Asher whispers.

“I know,” she says quietly. She leans in, brushing their noses together. “You always have.”

She kisses him, soft and sweet. Asher holds her close, his lips gliding wetly against hers. 

“Our fresh start,” she whispers.

Asher smiles and kisses her again. Maybe he could come to love the rain.


End file.
